Project M
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: ok so I couldn't cross this over for some reason so I'm putting this in the normal Max stories. after two members of the flock die Max is some how pulled into Hogwarts. Fang was never a part of the flock. evil is coming so what do you think will happen? FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Project M. (Project Mutant)

_**Hey guys, so this is my cross over between the Max books and harry potter. Ok so Fang lovers please don't get mad at me because in my story Fang was never with them when they escaped. No one even knew of Fang Walker. So when you think about the back story to this book, everything happened but there was no Fang, even Dylan was there but Max just plain straight hated the dude. So yeah but all you Fang lovers don't give up hope and have faith that this story will be to your liking very much, trust me.**_

The flock and I have finally found a safe spot to rest for the night. But I will be keeping watch in case a stray Eraser just happens to walk by.

"Max, it's really cold up here." Angel said from behind me.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for moving them from warm California to this polar bear country in some weird European country. I mean how these people lived here without becoming human popsicles I don't know.

"We will be fine sweetheart, here you use my jacket and go sit by the fire with Dylan and Iggy, ok?"

Over time I have gotten better at blocking out Angel's access to my head. She hates it but I can't let her in when it's important. I can't let her know when I'm panicking; I need her and the entire flock to know that whatever situation we get into, that I have control of it.

I stare at my flock from the rock that I'm sitting on. Gazzy is sleeping with his head resting against Nudge's shoulder. Both of them were so tired and as soon as the fire started roaring, both fell into a deep sleep.

I looked at their peaceful faces and felt a warm spot form in my chest. I felt a bit uneasy though.

A few months ago we destroyed Itex. But when we released the other experiments we realised that there were still other people that would want us to be a part of their private hunting trophy collection so we moved out of the good old US and here to the land of the cold idiots. I mean you would have to be to want to live in this weather right. But I guess that they dress warmer than us and probably have heated homes. Ok so maybe they aren't stupid, and we are because we are not in warmer cloths. I like the landscape and the towns and I guess that I would like the weather if I had warmer things to wear. I think that Nudge is going to like this place because there were so many clothing stores in the mall that we stopped by to get food earlier.

I watched them as they slept, the firelight made Nudge's cocoa skin glow and her dark brown hair shine. She was very beautiful; I don't know why she bothers with all that make-up. Gazzy was snoring loudly and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle to myself. He was my little trooper and always made the best of any situation. His hair was a halo of golden curls; he looked like a mischievous angel when he opens his baby blue eyes. Those eyes had gotten him out of trouble more than once.

I looked over to angel talking to Dylan and Iggy. Ok I will admit that Dylan was an ok guy but my feelings for him didn't go any further than a friend and a brother so he must just give it a break with the whole made for each other thing. He could have any girl with his movie star looks and happy go lucky personality. His golden tan and Caribbean blue eyes.

You would think that Iggy, Angel and Gazzy were all related because they all have that beautiful fare skin and those baby blues and silvery blond hair. But Iggy was blind. But when we busted into the Itex laboratory, we found something that was supposed to improve eye sight. We thought that since it was made recently and that it was put in the room for successful experiments that it couldn't hurt to try. It was only some eye drops so there was no surgery. I was against the idea because we didn't know what the stuff would do to him but he wanted to do it. I couldn't stop him because I didn't know how terrible it was to be blind and have to do things that people that could see do. So he took it. Over the months he has slowly been able to see thing. Like a month after it happened he started to see blurry shapes where things were. It's been getting better and now he can see colour and the basic outline of shapes. He still has all of his intensified senses so he has been getting around better. I am so happy that he will be able to see again, he has had to work a lot harder than anyone else to do things that we can do. He was a survivor and he had a will of iron and when he set his mind on something there was no stopping him.

My eyes drifted over to angel, Dylan was showing her to tie some kind of knot or something. She was the exact copy of what a real angel would look like. She had long silvery blond hair and big blue eyes. She was only six and was my little baby.

I don't know what I did to deserve these people as my family but whatever it was I'm glad that I did it. When we get into a smallish town that is a bit secluded I was thinking of settling down and letting these guys have a home instead of a house that we would leave in a few weeks. They deserved it. Nudge will be over the moon when I tell her, Gazzy will love being able to make some friends his own age and Iggy will enjoy the quiet. I'm sure that Dylan will get himself a girlfriend and it will be good for him to like someone else instead of obsessing over me. I was excited and felt a little giddy.

One second I'm feeling all happy and like we will be able to have a nice life since we have gone through so much more than anyone should have in their entire life. Then the next there was complete chaos. I was a flash of fur then a streak of blood went into the air. No! Anger and dread flooded me and I was on the mountain of fur in an instant.

As we rolled I landed many punches and received my fair share as we fought I heard nothing but a roaring rushing sound. I got him pined to the ground and looked at the face. It was an Eraser, but it looked like it was about to die of starvation, it was just skin and bones mixed with fur. But the thing that caught my attention was that its muzzle was coated in bright scarlet blood. I wished and hoped with every fibre of my being that it was its own blood and not anything else. But I knew that by the feeling of dread in my stomach that it wasn't. Tears poured down my cheeks as it stared back at me with almost a triumphant look in its eyes. Anger and rage flooded through my body and in my veins. I saw red and then the fear in the beast's eyes as it realised that I was going to kill it. It tried to struggle but my grip was like iron.

In a split second I snapped its neck. I got off of it and slowly turned around, afraid of what I would find. The rushing sound died down as I saw what that thing had caused. I heard Angel sobbing loudly and clutching Dylan. Iggy was lying next to a limp Nudge and Gazzy. Oh god no! I let out a sob as I sprinted to Iggy. I grabbed Nudge and Gazzy and pulled them so that both of their heads were lying on my lap. Their eyes closed. They looked peaceful. I just broke down into a series of ragged sobs. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. No, no ,no this can't be happening. It was my job to protect them; I was supposed to keep them safe. I rock slowly back and forth, clutching them to my chest now. I kept on kissing their fore heads. Their faces were covered in blood. The Eraser had taken a swipe at them then bit Gazzy on the side of his neck. It should have been torn off but I think that was when I tackled it and it must have let go. Nudge had a big set of claw marks across her chest, they continued over to Gazzy's shoulder. Nudge died instantly but Gazzy could have survived if the Eraser hadn't taken a bite at his neck. I could hold back the tears, they just kept coming and rushing down my face and landing on their beautiful faces, removing the blood where they fell. I don't know how long I sat like that, but eventually I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Iggy. His beautiful blue eyes red and puffy, he had lines where his tears had rinsed the dirt from his face away. He was looking into my eyes and there was an understanding in them. He had lost a brother and a sister. I had to be strong for the rest of the flock, and I wasn't going to be able to do that if I was like this. I let out a ragged breath. I slowly laid my two children on to the ground softly. I had taken care of them and raised them, they were my family, but now I have to make sure I protect the rest of it. They looked so content, I think not having to worry about dying has improved how beautiful my two now dead children were.

"We have to bury them." My voice was hoarse from all the crying that I had done. I looked up to Iggy and Dylan.

Not long after it all happened, Iggy and Dylan looked for a place to bury Nudge and Gazzy. They found a cave. They carried the lifeless bodies there and dug two holes for them. We covered the bodies in rocks. I put my hands on the two piles of rocks and let the heat flow through my body and into the piles causing them to turn slowly to glass. Over the months I have found out that I could control elements but I wasn't very good at it and haven't learned how to make fire but I can let out huge amounts of heat flow out of my hands. Now their bodies won't decay.

"We have to go, there might be more of those things out there." I said emotionlessly and picked up Angel as I started to walk out the cave. Dylan and Iggy followed me. I set Angel down and unfurled my wings. Angel did the same, not long after that I heard the rustle of Iggy's and Dylan's wings unfurl. As if on cue we all took off with huge strokes of our wings.

_**I know that it's sad. Please review so that I can hear what you guys think.**_

_**I see that a few authors ask questions after their chapter so I thought that I might give it a try.**_

_**Favourite smell.**_

_**What name would you give a black wolf that was bigger that a great dane but had more mucsle?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey so I have been asked to clear up a few things that might be confusing people.**_

_**Ok Harry is in fourth year but he is stay with his uncle and aunt still. **_

_**R&R enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I wish that I did but sadly I don't own either of these books.**_

As we flew high up in the clouds we all kept close together. My head was running ideas through my head. That was a stray I could see that the Eraser that attacked us hadn't been fed in a long time, so that means that no one has kept them as hunters which is a good sign. It most probably snuck onto a create ship from the US and ended up here. I guess that it is safe here but that thing killed my two members of my flock, so I still have to keep a sharp eye out. I will have to step up my game. I just felt like my chest would burst with all the pain that this was causing. I can't even imagine what the rest of the flock must be feeling. As we flew the wind swept away my tears the silently spilled from my eyes. We had to find a safe place to spend the night and it is going to have to be in a town because from what I can tell, these things are starving and are going to keep to the outskirts of the towns. They are too weak to attract unwanted attention. I also think that they are too weak to change back into human form, it takes energy for them to hold that form and that's what they don't have.

We were flying over the suburbs of a nice town. Max, land there. What! Why, I can't let my flock be in a dangerous situation. They won't be. But I don't know the people that live there and they could be followers of Itex and want to slice us up into pieces. So no. Max, the6y are so exhausted and the people there won't hurt you I know that they won't. They are just really snotty I can tell, you will be fine there. Are you sure that the flock will be safe? Yes, I'm positive. Ok. Good.

I start to land on a roof top, the rest of the flock follows my lead.

"So what's the plan Max?" Dylan asks. I can her that he has been crying to, his voice hoarse. I look at the three red and puffy eyed faces in front of me.

"Ok, well the voice told me that we should go and ask the people that live in this house, if we can stay here. Angel, honey, I know that you are very tired so I just want you to plant the thought in the one person's head that we are some distant cousins. I will take it from there. You guys just follow my lead ok?" they nodded slowly. "Ok but for now we just need to let our eyes go down a bit before we go ok?" I didn't want them to ask about why we were upset because then Angel would probably burst into tears. In about an hour I could see that these guys were about to fall asleep. I was about six o'clock. We were so tired because we had flown a long time to get away from the coast line.

"Ok, guys just drop down in between the houses and be quiet." They just nodded.

One by one they dropped down with the stealth that even a ninja would be jealous of.

We slowly made our way to the front door of the house.

"Angel, sweetie, can you just tell me the names of the adults?" I looked down into her big glassy eyes.

"Yeah, it won't be that hard." She simply answered. I can tell that she was holding back tears. My heart twisted but I just took a deep breath and straightened myself so that I was at my full height.

"The husband's name is Vernon and his wife's name is Petunia."

"Thanks Ange." I hug her closely to me as I knock on the door.

It opens and it reveals a rather old man, he looked about in his fifties maybe, and had grey hair. His beady eyes freaked me out a lot.

"Who are you?" he asked sounding impatient. I really wanted to punch him British ass right now. It only dawned on me that we were in Britain half an hour ago.

I could see Angel look up at me and the look said that she had done what she was told to do.

"Um hello, Uncle Vernon, my name is Max and we are Dr M's kids." I said while sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He slowly took my hand and shook it.

"Oh yes, how is she." He replied with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"She's fine, but we were wondering if we could stay with you for a few days while we visit Britain as a part of our holiday?" I was trying so hard to keep a smile on my face.

Just then a woman came to the door; she was wearing a flower dress and had frizzy black hair. She had wrinkles by her eyes and fore head. I didn't like her already. But I guess that she was his wife.

"Aunt Petunia." I say while sticking my hand out again for her to shake while trying to keep my huge fake smile plastered to my face.

"Um hello, Vernon, who are these dirty children?" she said while shaking my hand with her fingertips. One thought ran through my mind. Bitch, who the hell do you think you are?!

I just kept the smile on my face.

"Oh, these are my distant cousin's children. They want to stay with us for a few days while they tour Britain."

"Oh." She simply said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm Max, this little thing is Angel, Iggy, and over behind me is Dylan." I said while looking her square in the eye, daring her to voice her complaints.

"Ok, so they will be staying in the guest room I guess." She said while turning to "Uncle Vernon" and breaking eye contact.

"It seems so." He said as he moved out of the doorway and motioned for us to come in.

As we walked inside I heard the woman whisper to her husband. "Why don't they have any bags?"

"I don't know." He simply said and walked into a room that I think is the lounge.

"The guest room is third door to your left as you go you the stairs. And I think that you should shower when you get there. I think that I will have to bring some cloths for you to change into while yours get washed?" she said in a snide tone. Uhg I already hate that woman.

"Yes please." I said in the sweetest voice that I could.

She left and we all went up the stairs.

When I opened the door to the room we all piled in. I shut the door and looked around the room. It was all the same colour, crème, EW. There was a double bed and a small dresser. There was a closet on the right wall opposite the window. It wasn't that bad. It even had an adjoined bath room.

"Ok, Angel, you first, then Iggy, then Dylan, I will go last ok?" I say with authority in my voice. They just all nodded. Angel walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I heard the sound of the shower hitting the tiles.

"So, what do we do now?" Iggy spoke for the first time since we had been attacked.

"We will stay here a few days then we will find a place of our own." I was so tired and just wanted to curl up and cry. We stayed quiet until a nock broke the silence.

I stood up and went over to the door. When I opened it I saw "Aunt Petunia" standing there with some cloths in her hands and a few big whit fluffy towels. Hey looked warm.

"Thank you." I said as she walked away.

I went back into the room and spread the cloths out onto the bed. There was a small pink dress that looked similar to the dress that aunt Petunia is wearing. That was obviously for Angel. Then there were two pairs of long dark blue jeans and two t-shirts that were grey. Then last of all there was the horror that I had to wear, a light blue sundress. Oh god no. maybe I can convince Dylan to wear the dress. No he wouldn't do that. Uhg I guess that the monster was mine.

I heard the shower turn of, I grabbed the small pink dress and a fluffy towel and went into the bathroom.

As soon as I got in I closed the door and wrapped the towel around Angel's small frame.

"Thanks Max." she said in a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear it.

"No problem honey." I whisper. I look into her eyes and saw all the pain in them. My heart gave another painful wrench. I just kissed her fore head and handed her the pink dress. A small smile appeared on her tiny face. I helped her put the dress on when she got a bit stuck. I just chuckled.

We left and them Iggy went in carrying his cloths and a towel. He shut the door and I heard the water turn on again. I sat Angel on the bed and began brushing her hair gently with a hair brush that I found in the small dark wooded dresser.

When I had gotten all the knots out, Iggy had finished his shower and now Dylan was in there. I just kept on brushing Angel's hair until it was silky soft. I weaved it carefully into a plight. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and nuzzled into my neck. I have to be strong for the flock. I fought back tears.

Just then Dylan came out with a solemn look on his face. I just grabbed my cloths and the last towel and went to go and take my shower. I looked into the mirror and saw a heart broken girl with way too much experience in her eyes and with too much proof on her body. All the scars. The small one, big ones and everything in between. When I got into the shower I only turned on the cold water because it would numb me up so that I could be strong for the people that depended on me. I let the tears slip down my cheeks and just thought about my two lost members. How they smiled, how when they hurt themselves I would fix it. I have always been able to fix it but not this time. I started to sob and slid down the shower wall until I was on the floor. I let the sobs rake though my body. Eventually I had no more tears left to cry and just let the cold water run down my body.

I reluctantly got up and left the shower with my body shivering but gloriously numb. I put on my underwear and then slipped the dress over my head. It was tight fitting and hugged my curves nicely. I instantly hated it. I had a way too low neckline and came up to about hand above my knees. They top hugged me and when it got to my waist is flared out a bit. When I stepped out of the bathroom, both Iggy and Dylan stared at me.

"Do you want to both want to keep your sight?" I snapped at them, the quickly looked anywhere else that wasn't me. Smart. I saw Angel wearing a pair of pink pumps and the two boys were each wearing a pair of worn looking sneakers. Then I noticed that there was a pair of nude coloured heels on the bed. Shit, now I have to wear these.

I angrily put on the shoes and went to the white door.

"Max, can I do your hair?" Angel's sweet voice cut through the silence.

"Of course sweetie." I said while walking over to the bed and sat on the carpet in front of where Angel was sitting on the bed. She slowly started brushing my wet hair.

A few minutes later she had put it into a ponytail and left some of my frindge hanging over my left eye. I liked it.

"Thanks Ange." I said while getting up and grabbing my hand as we left the room.

When we got down the polished wooden stair case we saw that Vernon and Petunia were sitting in the lounge and sitting with them were two boys. One of them looked like a porker and had the same hair as Petunia, so he must be her son. The other one had rounded glasses with black frames. He looked lean, a little muscular and had dark brown hair. Both of them looked at us but porker, instead of looking at my face looked at my stupid cleavage, not that there was a lot of it. Anger and disgust filled me. I should punch some sense into him.

Iggy must have sensed that I was about to smash that disgusting pig's face in because he stuck out his hand to the kid with glasses.

"Igneous, but you can call me Iggy." He had a cheery smile on his face.

"Harry." He said simply with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm Duggly." Porker said while pushing Harry aside.

"A pleasure." Iggy said while looking around the room.

"Your eyes, are you blind?" porker asked bluntly. I can see that he didn't like being called blind.

"No but I was until a few months ago, I got some treatment and am starting to regain my sight." He stated. Well at least it shut up porker.

"Max." I say while sticking my hand out to Harry. Porker tried to grab my hand but thankfully Harry gripped it in his own before porker got a chance.

"Nice to meet you." He said while shaking it firmly.

"Oh, Maxine is a lovely name." Petunia said from the couch.

"Actually it's short for Maximum." I replied to her stupid assumption.

"Oh well, I guess that's a nice name too." She said while turning her attention back to her tea.

These guys looked around our age.

"Dylan." He said while he stuck up his hand.

Harry shook it and turned to Angel.

"And what's your name?"

"Angel." She said as she went further behind my legs. That was strange, Angel never was shy.

"Well now that we all know each other why don't we have dinner?" Petunia said before Harry could answer Angel.

We all just made our way to the dining room.

Vernon sat at the head of the oval table, Petunia sat to his left, I sat at the other head opposite Vernon with Angel to my left and Dylan next to her and the spot next to Vernon was open, Harry sat next to Petunia, which left the spot next to me and one by Vernon open. Duggly ran to reach the chair to my right but Iggy was faster and sat down. I wanted to burst out laughing at the face that porker had on. Talk about desperate.

"Harry, the food." Petunia said, wow she was one hell of a bitch.

I shot out of my chair in a second before Harry, everyone stared at me. I just simply wen t over to the kitchen that was joined on the dining room and started to bring the food to the table. Harry got up and started to help me.

"Thanks but I got it." He said as I came for another tray.

"Don't be stupid, you need help and I'm hungry so I think that I'm helping both of us." Gave a small smile as I took a big bowl of peas.

When we had all the food on the table and were seated, I started to fill my plate. So did the rest of my flock. The look of shock on their faces was priceless.

"Aunt Petunia, could you please pass the gravy boat?" I asked in a sweet voice.

She was speechless then eventually she passed my meaty sauce along to me.

I just kept on smiling. The rest of the evening went along like that until we had told them that we were very tired and wanted to go to bed early.

When we got into the bedroom and started to make Dylan and Iggy a bed of pillows on the floor. Our cloths had finished being washed and dried so I put on my t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Angel. She was wearing my long sleeved sweater. I hugged her tightly as I fell asleep. That night I had horrific nightmare. I lay in the bed not able to go back to sleep. I don't remember them but I remember that they scared the crap out of me.

I got a worn looking navy blue dressing gown, from the closet, which I found earlier. I made my way down the passage and heard a light mumbling. I pressed my ear to the door and I noticed a dim light come from underneath it. Ok now this is a bit weird but t's none of my business. I continued down the hall and went down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen I got some juice and poured it into a cup. Orange juice was my favourite. I leaned on the counter top as I drank.

I kept on thinking about Nudge and Gazzy, about how I wasn't able to protect them, about how I should have protected them better, and about how I will protect the rest of my flock, no matter how hard or difficult it is going to be, I will do it. I will not lose anyone else.

As I finished my juice it put it the sink and made my way back up the stairs.

As I lay there in the bed I was determined to make life good for my flock. I am going to give them a life worth living, starting tomorrow, I'm going to take them to get some new things and let them tour Britain a little. Why survive when they can live and enjoy living. That's what I want, I want them to enjoy living. I fell asleep with that last thought in my head.

_**I hope that you like the story.**_

_**Question: which house should Fang be in? Raven claw, Gryffindor, Slitherin? Your choice.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
